Forever After
by Chibi-Lilith
Summary: SM/RANMA/GW - Usagi Saotome has always had a strange life, it's just something she's gotten use to! Heero/Usagi pairing eventually!


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon, Ranma, or Gundam Wing – Or anything else referenced in this story!

This will be a Usagi/Heero pairing, but feel free to vote for other pairs!.

.

.

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_"Papa, tell me a story..."_

She looked up at him pleadingly, wide blue eyes watering slightly making them shimmer in the light. He saw so much love in them for him that he had to force himself to look away, afraid he might suddenly be overwhelmed and burst into big fat tears. His five year old daughter had a strange power over him; his will power withered at the slightest pout, or gentle pleading look.

After a moment he turned back to her and was dismayed to see her still looking at him that way, "What did you want to hear, little princess?" He asked reluctantly.

"I want a story with adventure!" An excited pause and her golden hair stopped bouncing for only a moment after she jumped into the dingy motel bed. "With beautiful, wonderous creatures, magic and love!"

Her father looked at her horrified and beside her, her older brother scoffed, his glare on their father. He wanted to protect his tiny little sister from disappointment. Their father would surely fail to deliver if he tried. "Ya know Pop's too dumb to come up with somethin' like that Usa-chan."

A year ago their father, Genma Saotome had suddenly decided to take Ranma on a training trip to make him a man. And his wife had agreed, making him sign a contract to keep his promise, failure meaning death for both Ranma and himself.

Usagi had been confused when it was explained that her older brother and father would be going away for a long time, her mother telling her of her fathers promise.

"But Ranma is a boy! He will grow up to be a man anyway!" She had replied.

Adults were so silly. Minako, her elder twin sister just nodded in agreement.

Ranma remembered the teary eyes and the vice-like grip that clung to him when his father had tried to haul him away for years of training. She had refused to let go and Minako had joined in too, both twins clinging to their elder brother for dear life. In the end her parents had relented, allowing little Usagi to go as well, and even then she refused to let go of her big brother afraid they were tricking her into releasing him. She stayed glued to him well after they left Japan behind and only relaxed her grip once they were on the flight to China. The elder of the twins decided that mommy would be lonely and stayed with their mother.

He felt a sudden pain in the back of his head and he realised his father had hit him.

"What was that for?"

Genma glared at him. "You shouldn't disrepect your father, boy!"

"Daddy! My story!" Little Usagi interrupted before the fight could escalate any further, tears shimmering in her big blue eyes.

"All right! Just don't cry!" Cried her almost panicked father. He tore open the desk drawers to the side of the bed, frantically searching for something to read to his precious little girl, who's teary eyes were on the verge of escalating into a wail.

Finding an odd little book with leather bindings, Genma flung the book open and began to read.

.

.

.

Once upon a time, very, very long ago, when our universe was only just beginning, another was coming to an end. A great battle was being waged against an indescribable evil, it's hunger for death and destruction insatiable, destroying all that happened to be in its path.

Fighting against this great evil were the magical creatures of that universe, trying to keep the dark evil at bay, protecting what was left of their universe until finally as they dealt a damaging blow to their enemy, their universe - their home, was destroyed.

Before this happened however, some of them managed to escape into our universe, seeking refuge from their vengeful enemy.

They offered their prayers to the Creator, looking for help and hoping for a miracle, their prayers joining with all those that came before, most long since silent but still the hope was there.

And then it happened. Their living prayer came into being, the light of all hope, as powerful as the evil darkness but like an unfinished work of art, she was incomplete and she told them so. Her name was Cosmos, created to protect them and all the stars in all the worlds, she was the Great evils opposing force. Her form was that of a winged unicorn, as beautiful and pure as her love for all things.

For many years they waited, preparing for another war as they knew their enemy would be too. Still weakened from their last battle, it would gather corrupted and manipulated creatures to use as war puppets, it would bring an army when it came after them again.

The winged unicorn knew all too well that they would need to seek allies in their new world, sending her guardians (the magical creatures) in search for them.

Word came of a great and powerful black dragon, the most powerful being in this new universe. It was said that he was blessed, one of the few beings in all the worlds that was made by the Great Creators own hands, just as the beautiful unicorn had been.

She travelled a great distance to meet with him, his home on a beatiful blue and green planet, which was still a baby when compared to all the other planets in the universe. The beautiful planet, called the Eath. It welcomed her; caressing her soul with its wonderous spirit. It guided her to an enormous mountain, whispering to her, telling her she would find what she was seeking there.

Flying high into the clouds of the mountain tops. She discovered a large dark cave, her beautiful silver eyes fearful as she entered.

"Who are you?" A booming voice startled her.

Looking all around her she saw nothing, the white unicorn stamped her hoof and spread her gigantic wings in her nervousness, preparing to take flight as she maneuvered herself to face the door.

She found her path blocked by a black scaled, long and powerful tail.

"Who are you?" The loud voice repeated.

Swallowing down her fear, the unicorn inhaled deeply to steady her nerves.

"My name is Cosmos, great Dragon." She paused for a moment only as she thought of what to say. "I've come to ask for your help. A great evil will come to this universe and destroy it of all life."

Large red eyes slowly appeared in the darkness, and she realized his eyes had been closed until now.

"And what makes you believe that matters to me?" He spoke leisurely, genuine in his indifference. "I have been alone for eons. There is nothing I care for."

Her silver eyes adjusted to the darkness, noticing now just how enormous he was.

She knew he could gobble her up and swallow her whole, and she shivered when she noticed him staring at her with his large slanted, red eyes and she spoke while trying to keep the shiver from her voice. "Having nothing to care for does not mean you desire nothing."

He stared at her for a moment, and she took the opportunity to look upon her surroundings, and in the darkness her eyes found the the key; the opportunity hidden behind his enormous form. Gold, silver and jewels of every kind adorned on beautiful molded treasures of all kinds.

So, he collected treasures, did he?

As if sensing her thoughts, he shifted his body protectively to hide his precious treasures.

"What could your offer me that I do not already have?" Was his demand.

Looking to the ground, there was only one thing she could offer him.

"A crystal." She said softly, and quickly added, "But not just any crystal, one that shines so brightly that the light would reach every deep, dark, corner of the universe."

Again, he stared at her so intensely with his ruby eyes that she could sense his building anger at her words. "I would desire such a treasure if it were real, but I have been everywhere in this universe and have found nothing like you speak of."

"It is not of this world." She shuffled, nervous again. "It is my Starseed. The physical manifestation of my spirit… My heart – My most precious treasure."

His draconian face remained expressionless but she could tell that he was surprised at her offer, and after a short silence he spoke. "You would offer me your heart to protect this world, that is not your own?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

This interested him and he shifted his large head to examine her better. She was already a very beautiful creature, white and pure, with great white, immaculate wings neatly folded behind her. It didn't escape her notice that his full attention on her and she raised her head to stare back at him in defiance.

She was indeed a very interesting creature.

"I accept your proposal." He spoke, a feeling of dread rising up in her. "But you must remain here until the battle."

"But I must help prepare for the battle!" She cried out.

"You will remain here." His voice was resolute and left no room for argument.

Cosmos could only nod her head agreement, a deep sadness ached in her heart as she thought of her friends – her loved ones. She could only hope they would be able to assemble a force strong enough to fight against their enemy without her.

.

.

Many of Earths months did she stay with him, learning about him and getting to know the great black Dragon. He was kind to her, never treating her cruelly or mistreating her and she was very happy with him. Insisting on going out for a breath of air, the Dragon would accompany her, afraid that she – his precious new treasure – would run away from him.

At his insistence they would both take on the form of humans, the natives of the Earth that worshipped them as Gods upon the mountain they lived on.

The pair would travel as humans on the beautiful planet, with the Dragons teaching her about her new home.

A strange feeling grew within her and it was no doubt to her invoked by the Dragon and she came to realize the strange new feeling was love. And a new feeling arose in her – She was now complete.

She suspected that he was fond of her, maybe even loved her, if only because she was a splendid new treasure for him – A beautiful, wonderful, living treasure that could grow even more beautiful for him.

One day while sitting just outside the cave alone and in human form, she recognized the bright blaze of a fire bird flying towards her in the distance.

"Cosmos!" Her friend cried out happily. "I've finally found you."

"Mars! What are you doing here?" Cosmos greeted just as happily.

The Phoenix stared strangely at her, a blazing wing reaching out to caress her long white hair knowing that her fire would not harm unless she wanted it to, and gazing into her friends silver blue eyes human eyes.

"Why are you in that form?" She asked curiously.

A sudden roar of rage shook them from their happy reunion, Mars pulled her fiery wing away and turned quickly towards the cave entrance, moving protectively in front of her friend she willed her flames to grow in intensity, appearing bigger and hotter than before.

At the cave entrance stood a human male, shaking with unconcealed rage. His blue eyes changing and suddenly glowing red with fury, he shifted in shape and size, growing bigger and distorting as he grew larger until the massive form of the Dragon stood in all his wrathful glory.

"Get away from her!" He growled harshly, sharp teeth bared in warning at the intruder.

"Stop!" Cosmos shouted stepping between the two creatures before things got out of hand. "Please, stop."

Mars glanced behind her, looking at her friend carefully for a moment and then turned back to watch her opponent.

"She is my friend." The silver maiden spoke softly, moving around the fiery phoenix and looking up at the great black Dragon.

Eyes narrowed with a burning rage, his immense form rippling as he shifted to prepare for battle and his rage focused on the intruding phoenix. He would protect that which belonged to him – his most precious treasure; his beautiful jewel.

Cosmos motioned for her friend to stay quiet when she felt her friend move and open her mouth to speak. Moving forward with purpose, she walked to him as quickly as her human legs could carry her.

Only when she was by his enormous front claw did he seem to calm, his gaze moving away from the phoenix and down to his perfect little treasure. He looked at her with adoration which greatly surprised her.

"She is my friend." She said to him, her form changing into that of the unicorn and he knew she would not leave him.

.

.

The phoenix had come to warn of the enemies arrival, it's vast armies arriving in this universe and already causing so much destruction and death.

" It's armies are heading this way with a purpose, and we suspect that it is looking for you." Mars' observant eyes did not miss the bristle of the Dragons scales when she said this. "We do not know why, but the others are fighting it's armies to slow their arrival here… to slow it's arrival here."

"We must prepare for battle." The great Dragon spoke suddenly, his tail curling around the little unicorn protectively.

.

.

Cosmos' other magical friends arrived shortly afterward, recruiting humans for the final battle against their enemy and choosing the battlefield to be the desolate satellite orbiting the Earth – They did not want to damage the beautiful planet that Cosmos now called home.

It did not take long for the evil entities forces to arrive on the satellite that the Earth natives called the Moon and soon both armies were facing off against one another.

With the great Dragon at their side, the battle was almost a guaranteed victory. His strength and power decimating the opposing armies twisted creatures in all directions, he would destroy the threat to his prized jewel and then he would destroy this great evil because nothing would ever take her away from him.

Cosmos, his precious jewel, who was now at this moment protecting the weak little humans she loved so much.

Then it arrived, far stronger than they had predicted it would be. The battle between the great black Dragon and the entity was fierce, and the other creatures had moved forward to help the Dragon but it growled in warning, determined to beat this enemy himself – his pride would not be wounded.

The entity changed tactics suddenly, catching him off guard – It flew away from him, heading straight for Cosmos and it was then that he knew great dread. His beloved was in danger.

His roar of rage stilled all that were around him in sheer fear and in a heartbeat he took off after his enemy following so closely he heard its murmur. "The light… so beautiful…"

And the uncontrolled wrath doubled in intensity. Exerting more energy, he forced himself forward to rapidly speed past his enemy and positioning himself between the entity and the startled Cosmos.

It was a surprise when her beloved Dragon appeared suddenly, his great black wings creating gale like winds.

"You will not have her!" She heard him snarl in anger a moment before the two creatures flew towards each other again, a ferocious battle erupting like a volcano. The dark beast and it's foe struggling for dominance over the other, fiercely lashing out at each other physically and with their powers.

Just as suddenly as it started, it was over – The great Dragon triumphant over his enemy and with a victory cry his allies celebrated his conquest, the enemy army beginning its retreat into the far corners of the universe.

Their enemy lay prone on the ground, a shapeless mass of dark energy.

"You love those humans so much Cosmos." The entity chuckled weakly. "Then I curse you to be just like them. You and your friends, forever cursed to be human in form."

A dark glow surrounded her and her friends.

Painfully, she felt her body begin to change – not at all like the painless, magical way that she often used. All around her, her friends experienced the same changes and vaguely she realized her dearly loved Dragon was changing too. His weakened body unable to resist the curse, changing into the brown haired, blue eyed human she recognized so well and she moved to him, ignoring the pain of the curse.

She pulled his human form into her arms, clinging to him desperately and she watched him turn his now human eyes towards her.

"My beautiful jewel." He spoke tiredly. "I am very glad you are safe."

He had used up too much of his power, his energy protecting her and everything she held dear to her from the entity, taking the brunt of all its attacks.

She asked the only thing that she could. "Why?" Tears were falling from her eyes, more and more – she could not stop them.

"Because," He started softly, his hand reaching up to caress her beautiful face. "You are, and always will be my precious one. My most precious treasure."

Gently pressing her lips against his, she kissed him. Her tears dropping to his now pale face.

And then he was gone.

In her grief she released her power, the beautiful light shining so brightly it destroyed the entity, and healed the damaged Moon and the injuries sustained by their allies. For a long while after, she continued to grieve for the Dragon, her heart once whole was now broken and she was once again incomplete.

.

.

"I promised him my starseed." Cosmos began softly, her silver blue eyes gazing down towards the ground. "I – I cannot be without him. There is a feeling in my heart that I cannot bear to live with anymore."

Venus and Mars glanced quickly to each other, Mercury lowered her gaze to the floor and Jupiter reached out to take Cosmos' hand in hers. Their mates had survived the war, and they could not imagine what it would be like for them if they had not.

"We understand Cosmos." Venus said gently. "Please, just tell us what you want – what you need."

"I need him." She told them truthfully.

It was a short while later that they found her dying, having taken out her own starseed – She had given it as a gift to the new Queen of the Moon, Serenity the first, who was heavily pregnant with child and blessed their line with her power and protection.

She promised her beloved friends, who were crying bitter tears upon finding her, that she would return to them through the line of the Moon Queen Serenity. But it would be well after their immortal spirits chose to move on to their next incarnations.

Tears filled her eyes as she bid them goodbye, her body disappearing in a sparkles of light and praying silently that when they were all together again that she and her beloved Dragon would be reunited.

.

.

.

"The end!" Genma exclaimed happily.

Usagi looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with tears. "That was so sad Daddy!"

Ranma was already fast asleep, having passed out somewhere right after the big battle between the Dragon and the Entity which in his opinion was the only cool part of the story.

"Now Usagi," Her father began nervously, "I've read you the story – You should go to sleep now."

"Okay!" She said happily, her blue eyes clearing up. "But let me write to Mommy and Mina-chan first!"

Promptly she pulled out a pen and paper, her writing was so appalling that her father wondered if his wife could even read the scribble of his youngest child's writing.

He noticed her drawing something and asked her curiously. "Why does that egg have a face?"

"That's you daddy!" She cried indignantly. "I'm drawing us – when we borrowed that nice mans wheel barrow while he wasn't looking and you pushed me around in it because I hurt my foot."

She gave him a wide smile and Genma was relieved that even her drawing ability was horrible.

"Good night Daddy!" With that, the golden haired girl lay down next to her older brother and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, it's 1AM and I was so desperate to finish this story!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
